


Where The Wild Things Are

by EbonyDazed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lunexa, Princess Mechanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyDazed/pseuds/EbonyDazed
Summary: A collection of one-shots surrounding the college adventure of six women loving woman living under the same roof featuring Lunexa, Princess Mechanic, and Niylavia (I have no idea if they have a ship name yet)My first time writing all of this ships so all feedback is most appreciated!UPDATE: EVERYTHING THAT WAS GOING TO GO HERE IS BEING MOVED TO COCKTAIL HOUR.





	1. Cheap Thrills

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first fanfiction with Lunexa, Princess Mechanic, or Niylavia so please let me know how I did! I'm really nervous about writing Princess Mechanic especially so any feedback about how I've portrayed them so far would be great. This first Chapter is mostly Lunexa because I was most comfortable starting out with them, The next chapter will have way more Princess Mechanic, but I kinda tested a few scenes of them here so please feedback!

**16 hours earlier**

Luna loved the water. It was something that stayed with her since she was a toddler, having grown up next to the open waters of Virginia Beach. She spent most of her days at the beach, swimming and sailing the open waters for hours on end.

Her hours payed off handsomely when she was accepted to Polaris University on a swimming scholarship. The icing on the cake was by far the indoor pool, open year round, located at the newly completed rec. center. She especially loved in in the early weeks of November when the pool was empty. She floated on her back in the cold water, nothing but the company of silence and the feeling of floating was meditative and relaxing.

The sudden splash of water against her face causes her to start, sputtering in the water for a moment before she looks up at her attacker. She's quickly met with the familiar green eyes and cheeky grin of one of her housemates.

"You realize the water is ten degrees tops right?" Lexa's grin shifts to a slightly concerned expression. "You're going to end up with a cold."

Luna rolled her eyes and swam over by the edge of the pool Lexa was kneeling by. Lexa and Luna had known each other since elementary school and had pretty much grown up together in Virginia. Lexa used to be very scraggly as a kid, all tall and bony with clothes that were always too big for her, hand-me-downs from her older sister Anya. Add reading glasses that were too big for her face and hair that frizzed almost as much as Luna's did and it made for some hard core bullying in elementary and middle school.

It wasn't all Lexa's fault, from a young age Lexa had severe food allergies as a kid. She was a allergic to beef, poultry, pork, and lamb. It forced her into vegetarianism, which of course, caused her really scrawny build as a child. But everything changed when they entered high school.

Lexa filled out, somewhat. She was still tall but was now lean instead of scrawny. The new muscle mass wasn't just noticed by Luna but by most of the boys and girls at there school. Puberty had been very good to Lexa. No one could deny that she had gotten very pretty in the few months between middle and high school.

"You worry too much," Luna flicked her wrist, "I've never gotten a cold from swimming."

"Yeah? Well I think even otters have their limits." Lexa smirked when Luna snorted at her.

"It's not bad once you get used to it." Luna suggested with a smirk, "You could join me and find out."

"Can't" Lexa shrugged, "I have rugby practice in an hour. I came by to check to make sure you weren't frozen."

"OR you came by because Clarke and Raven were having sex back home."

Lexa's snort was all the conformation Luna needed.

"Those two are the reason we wrote up the roommate agreement."

Luna hummed in agreement, Lexa and Octavia had sat together and writing up a roommate agreement for everyone after the third time walking in on Raven and Clarke. Octavia was a criminal justice major with a minor in pre-law and Lexa had previously been a pre-law major before switching her major after her fall semester freshman year.

"You forgot your towel," Lexa commented gesturing over to one of the plastic chairs where a large towel sat folded nicely. Luna had a horrible habit of forgetting it when she made improv trips to the pool. Usually Lexa would notice it at home and walk it over before going to rugby.

"Thanks," Luna smiled as she climbed out of the pool. Water dripping down her skin and dark blue bikini. Unruly hair heavy with water and sticking to her neck and face. "Do you want to walk back to the house together after your practice? Raven's sending me to get alcohol for tonight."

Luna looks over when she doesn't get an immediate response from Lexa, seeing the other girl startle out of whatever train of thought she was in a moment ago and stand up from her kneeling position.

"Sure" Lexa flashed a smile, although is came off as slightly uneasy.

"Great, see you after practice." Luna smiled before heading off to the locker room to shower and change.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's all Luna remembers from the day before. She remembers walking back to the house with Lexa and Octavia after their rugby practice. She tries to remember how much she drank. She was usually pretty careful since she tended to be a very aggressive drunk. She couldn't remember much past the beginning of the party when Raven announced to Octavia that she needed to get over her douce canoe ex and have fun. The headache is unbearable and the slight rising and falling of her head indicate that she's currently sleeping on top of someone else. So much for finding Octavia someone to move on with, Luna thought to herself. She slowly opened her eyes to try to get a baring on where she was. She's more then a little confused when she sees her own bed across from where she was sleeping.

_Fantastic_ , Luna reprimanded herself, _Not only did you have sex with someone, you had sex with someone in your roommate's bed_.

The house they all lived in was a three bedroom, two people per room. Clarke and Raven shared, Lexa and Luna, and then Octavia and Niylah. Normally Lexa and Luna had no trouble rooming with each other. Now Luna felt like crap because she probably forced Lexa to sleep on the couch while she fucked some stranger in her bed.

Said stranger was still sleeping soundly. Luna noticed the slight raising and falling her head against the person's chest, the fabric of their T-shirt soft against her cheek, and could feel their arms wrapping around her waist, hands interlocked against the small of her back.

_That's going to make for a tricky get-away_. Luna sighed as she ran her hands down the person's arms as lightly as she could to encourage them to release their grip on her. Their hands come away slowly as Luna shifts as gently as she can to get away. A few things become startlingly clear.

One, this is defiantly not a man she slept with. Their frame and hands are way too feminine.

Two, their sent is very familiar. It's very faintly of vanilla and sandalwood from whatever soap or shampoo that person used.

Three, they snore very similarly to Lexa…

Luna freezes and dares to shift her gaze upward. She knows the faint scar against the underside of the person's jaw. She knows it because she was the one who pushed them out of that tree when they were seven years old.

She slept with her roommate.

She slept with _Lexa_.

What the hell did she do? A sudden wave of panic rushed through Luna. Whenever she got so drunk she couldn't remember anything was usually when she acted out aggressively. Suddenly every possible negative thought raced through her head and became too much.

She slides out of the bed as quickly as possible and scrambles to throw on clothes over her bra and underwear, thankful she wasn't completely naked. She slips out the bedroom door as quickly as she could and headed towards the kitchen were she's greeted by a very not-hung-over Clarke and a very-hung-over Raven.

"Morning Luna," Clarke greets setting another glass of water on the peninsula next to where Raven was sitting with her head on the countertop. "I made some toast and picked up some Advil this morning."

"Fucking marry me." Raven groaned from her place. Luna looked back to the door to be sure Lexa hadn't woken up yet.

"Something wrong?" Clarke asks picked up on the other girl's distress.

"I…May or may not have slept with Lexa last night." Luna admits as Raven's head snaps up and Clarke's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline.

"And you just…left her there?" Raven asks suddenly very sober.

"I didn't know what to do." Luna counters, "How would you react to waking up with your best friend."

"I always wake up with my best friend." Raven shoots a charming grin at Clarke who rolls her eyes.

"You're cute when you want to be"

"I try babe."

"Anyway, I just don't want to be here when she wakes up." Luna took the pills and grabbed a piece of toast before heading towards the door.

"What? Why not?" Raven called after her as she slipped on her jacket. "Dude, don't do this. Lexa's going to think she did something wrong!"

"I'm going to the pool." Luna calls

"She's going to go looking for you." Raven yells from her seat

"She knows where to find me…If she wants to."

The door closes softly behind her and the two occupants in the kitchen look at each other.

"Those two," Raven sighs, turning back to the blonde.

"You have to let them figure it out themselves." Clarke replied as she pushed a plate with toast and eggs over to Raven. "Eat, it will make you feel better."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Raven asks as she take a few tentative bites of the breakfast before her. The two sat in comfortable silence for about thirty minutes before Lexa emerged from her room, freshly showered and changed into clean clothes. A navy blue duffle with "Polaris University Swim Team" embroidered on the side slung over her shoulder.

"Going out?" Raven asked with a raised brow as Lexa popped into the laundry room to retrieve Luna's pool towel, also with the Polaris University Swim Team insignia embroidered on it, throwing it over her shoulder. Lexa heads for the door, stopping short momentarily before going back to the peninsula where Raven and Clarke are sitting.

"Why is Niylah on the couch?" The two other girls raise their eyebrows and look towards the living area.

"Niylah?" Clarke calls, a few seconds later the dirty blonde sits up on the couch.

"I didn't notice she was there." Raven murmured, "But I don't notice anyone else when you're around."

Clarke waves her off with a grin.

"Niylah why are you on the couch?"

"Octavia was pretty upset last night and wanted some space." Niylah stood up, cracking her back in the process, "I wanted to respect that, so I let her have the room to herself."

"Such a gentlewoman," Raven teased as Niylah walked over, heading straight for the coffee maker to pour herself a glass.

"You could learn a thing or two Reyes."

"Go get your semi-aquatic girlfriend, DAH-VEED!" Raven tossed back, exaggerating the pronunciation of Lexa's last name. Lexa snorts in reply and heads towards the door. "So what was O upset about?"

"Her ex texted her," Niylah started leaning on the counter, "She got pretty upset about it and asked to be left alone, I wanted to respect that."

"Atom's a douche." Raven growled, "I'll kill him and leave no evidence."

"Easy," Clarke patted Raven on the back, "Octavia's a big girl, she'll get over this."

"You're right." Raven bite a piece of her toast. The door to Octavia and Niylah's room swings open and the three watch as Octavia patters out of the room with her Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pajama bottoms and matching tank top over to Niylah, wrapping the older girl in a hug.

"Thanks," Octavia murmured tiredly before releasing the older girl and going to get coffee before pattering to the table with her coffee and a plate full of eggs and toast.

"See, over it already." Clarke smiles as she watches her friend. Niylah paralyzed behind them, easy blush creeping across her face before she looked over smiling at the other girl.

**12 hours earlier** _________________________________________________________________________________________

"How do those two have so much energy when they had Rugby practice earlier?" Niylah asked from her spot next to Luna in the kitchen, both nursing a cocktail curtesy of Harper who was mixing drinks at the peninsula. Luna directs her attention to the makeshift dance floor set up in the living room of the house. Octavia and Lexa moving effortlessly to the Calvin Harris and Rihanna song playing loudly.

"I'm glad Octavia's having fun." Niylah says sincerely as she takes another sip from her drink.

"I'm sure Raven had different ideas for a dance partner though."

Niylah shook her head with a laugh, "You almost sound jealous."

Luna recovered from almost choking on her drink and sets the cup down against the table. "I was only going to suggest you go ask her to dance."

"Maybe you should go ask Lexa" Niylah's smirk is infuriating but never the less she gets up and has Harper make her another cocktail before turning towards the dance floor. Luna watches her move over to tap Lexa on the arm, offering her the drink and gesturing to Octavia. Lexa looks over to Octavia with an encouraging look before walking away with her drink while Niylah and Octavia start dancing together. Luna watches Lexa start walking over, catching Luna's eye with a small smile before she's intercepted by another girl, seemingly eager to make conversation with the recently freed up rugby player.

Luna's shoulder's drop and she stands to refill her drink, requesting Harper make something a little stronger.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luna loved the water. It helped her think, laying on her back floating in the icy water. She regrets not bringing her bathing suits as she rests on her back in her underwear and bra. It's too early in the morning and the heaters haven't come on yet so the water is especially icy. After her headache died away she remembered more of what had happened last night. She curses herself for over-drinking.

Dread hits her in the pit of the stomach when she feels water droplets hitting her face. She turns her head to see Lexa's concerned face starting at her from the side of the pool.

"You forgot your towel." Lexa warns reaching a hand out, "You're going to catch a cold. Come on, get out of the water."

Luna realizes that might be a good idea. Her lips are blue from the cold and she shivers as she swims to the opposite side of the pool the Lexa's on, climbing out and walking over the long way until she reaches the chair where Lexa had placed her towel.

"Luna, relax, nothing happened." Lexa chuckled as she stood up and walked closer to the other girl.

"Then how the hell did I end up in your bed?!" Luna yelled louder then she meant to, causing Lexa to flinch back a bit.

"Easy," Lexa raised her hands in surrender, "I know what it looked like, but that's not what happened."

**10 hours earlier_** ___________________________________________________________________________________

Luna was leaning against the bar watching and Lexa held a conversation with a pretty brunette across the room.

"I thought you were going to ask Lexa to dance." Niylah teased.

"Shut up," Luna growled as Niylah leaned back against the peninsula next to her.

"Harper could set you up with some liquid courage if you're having trouble breaking up her and Shay over there." Jasper added from the other side of the bar. Jasper and Monty had come baring their signature moonshine. Although Luna had never drank it before, she had heard Raven rave about it a few times.

"Here!" Jasper says excitedly as he hands Luna the cup. Luna takes it hesitantly eyeing the clear liquid inside. "It's the best batch yet."

"It's strong," Niylah warns, as Luna takes a large swing of the mysterious drink. Niylah winces when Luna starts coughing after the liquid burns it's way down her throat. Niylah does her the ultimate favor by taking the glass and setting it back on the counter. "You OK?"

"Fine," Luna raised a hand after her coughing fit. "I'm good. You were right. It's really strong."

Niylah gives her a sympathetic look,

"I think I'm going to turn in," Luna started before turning to head for the stairs. The moonshine taking full effect as she staggers to the staircase.

"Hey," Luna jumps when she feels a hand on her back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Lexa smiles and Luna's sure it's always been that pretty but the added effect of the alcohol makes it more obvious that she's staring.

"Come on," Lexa tugs Luna's arm over her shoulders and helps her up the staircase, "Jasper's concoction can be a bitch the first time around."

"Yeah," Luna trails off as Lexa helps her to their room, shutting the door behind them does little to drown out the music from downstairs.

_Come on, come on, turn the radio on_  
_It's Friday night and I won't be long_  
_Gotta do my hair, I put my make up on_  
_It's Friday night and I won't be long_

"You alright Luna?" Lexa asks as she sits Luna on her bed, "you usually don't drink the hard liquor. Something bothering you?"

"Yes," Luna admits, liquor clouding her judgement and vision. "You."

"Me?" Lexa asks pointing to herself. Luna nods clumsily and Lexa winces as she stands up straight. "Here I'll get you some water, you're going to need it tomorrow."

Luna follows her up, the momentum throwing her forward into Lexa. Lexa catches her, backing up until the backs of her legs hit her own bed on the opposite side of the room.

_No I ain't got cash_  
_No I ain't got cash_  
_But I got you baby_  
_(Just you and me)_

Luna presses her lips to Lexa's with enough force to knock them over onto the bed. Teeth grazing Lexa's bottom lip before Luna swipes her tongue over it, soothing the sting of the bite. Lexa's hands move up to cup her neck, so Luna trails her down Lexa's body over the expense of her flat stomach until her fingers brush the top of her leather belt on her jeans.

"Luna wait," Lexa grips the other girls wrists and sits up, effectively stopping her movements. "You're drunk, this isn't a good idea."

"Not a good idea because I'm drunk or not a good idea because we're friends?" Luna asks pressing her mouth back against Lexa's before she can answer. The kiss is hard and mostly consists of teeth and tongue. It's fast and messy and catches Lexa off guard enough that she releases Luna's wrists in favor of trying to keep herself from falling back against the bed again. Luna's hands go to Lexa's shoulders gripping the fabric of her shirt tightly.

_Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight(I love cheap thrills)_  
_Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight(I love cheap thrills)_  
_But I don't need no money_  
_As long as I can feel the beat_  
_I don't need no money_  
_As long as I keep dancing_

"Lun-AH, wow Ok, don't do that." Lexa franticly grips the other girl's hips stoping the grinding movement against her jeans. "This isn't a good idea because you're drunk."

Dark eyes search Lexa for a long while before Luna shrugs, convinced with what Lexa had said.

"We can talk about it in the morning if you want." Lexa offers as Luna rests her head on her shoulder. "You should sleep now."

"Stay."

Lexa smiles and maneuvers so they are both laying on her bed, Luna tucked away against Lexa's chest. After a few moments Luna tugs on Lexa's belt.

"Off." Lexa sighs at the command.

"You have to promise to behave." Luna nods against her chest and Lexa shimmies out of her jeans, a difficult task with Luna refusing to move on top of her.

An hour later Luna strips her jeans and sweater because she's "too hot" Lexa lets it go, letting her fingers run though Luna's hair until her breathing evens out and she falls asleep.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

"You left before we could talk about it." Lexa finishes giving Luna a quick update on what had happened the night before. Luna feels a bit of relief and all her worries seem silly now.

"Oh," Luna murmured, sitting on one of the plastic chairs wrapped up in her towel trying to fight away the cold. "Now what?"

"Well," Lexa smiled handing Luna her navy blue duffle. "You go shower and change into something warmer. Then we go out for breakfast."

Luna only nodded, retrieving her back from Lexa.

"We can go to that diner you like," Lexa suggests and Luna's brows come together for a second. Because she knows that smile and that tone from Lexa. "The one with the vegan dish you swear is to die for."

"Alexandria Zahara David," Luna pulls her back over her shoulder and fixes Lexa with a smirk, "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes," Lexa says, more confidently then Luna thought she would. "Because I like you…I know it's weird because we're friends and I don't want to loose that…but…I really want to give this a chance, if there is something….you know…"

Luna's smile gets wider as Lexa starts to stutter and get nervous, because she knows Lexa's telling the truth and that Lexa really does like her the way she likes Lexa.

"Ok," Luna smiled, "I'll go shower and change."

Lexa grins and Luna turns to head to the locker rooms.

"If regular couples get to know each other on the first date, what do best friends do the first date?" Luna calls over her shoulder, her tone slightly teasing.

"You'll have to wait and find out."


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Lunexa, Some more Princess Mechanic and Niyavia (Niytavia?) and Lunexa feat. Jealous Luna.

“Seriously!” Octavia shields her eyes as she enters the house with the groceries her and Luna had gone to pick up. It was originally Lexa’s turn to go out for groceries, but she had to stay late at her internship so Luna had offered to do the shopping for her, Octavia had come along just to get out of the house for a while.

“Calm down O, at least we were fully clothed this time.” Raven smirks as she hopped off the kitchen table. Clarke looking a lot more bashful then she did at the situation.

“This time,” Luna rolled her eyes as she placed the bags on top of the counter. “Do I really need to remind you two that we all have to eat at that table.”

“We were eating at the table.” Raven’s shit-eating grin was unbearable as Octavia and Luna both shot her an unamused glare.

“The roommate agreement clearly states that there should be no sexual activity of any kind in any of the common rooms in the house.” Octavia points out waving the black binder she picked up from the peninsula. Said binder housed the famous roommate agreement that they had all signed when they moved in together.

“You know, we really should revise that.” Raven smirked as she walked into the living area to sit on the couch with Clarke, “I mean now that Luna and Lexa are together don’t you think the rules should be adjusted?”

“Luna and Lexa don’t fuck on every surface of the house!” Octavia points out as Luna pulls out the bleach to clean the table…just in case.

“Luna and Lexa don’t fuck period.” Raven grumbled just loud enough for Luna to hear as she dumped more then probably was necessary of bleach on the table. Luna hears an “OOF” from Raven which she assumes to be Clarke elbowing her.

“Don’t be rude.”

“They interrupted pre-orgasm, I have a right to be rude!” Raven whispered back. Luna finished cleaning and rinsing off the table, Raven commenting all the way that they didn’t even do anything and that Octavia and Luna were just being dramatic, and turned to help Octavia put the groceries away. 

“You think since we did grocery shopping we can con Lexa into cooking?” Octavia asked as they finished putting away the food. It was originally Octavia’s turn that night to make dinner, but Octavia had a habit of conning Lexa or Niylah into cooking when it was her turn.

“You usually do it anyway.” Luna pointed out.

“Yeah, but since you two are dating now you have more pull.” Luna rolled her eyes good-naturedly at the youngest of her housemates. She had that kind of pull over Lexa since before they started going out. But Luna assumed that just came with years and years of being friends before they had started dating. In all fairness, Lexa had a good deal of pull with Luna as well.

“They should be home soon,” Luna pointed out, “Niylah usually gets home the same time right?”

Octavia nods as Raven flips through the stations on the TV in the living room, settling on the Discovery network to watch a rerun of “How It’s Made.” Almost ten minutes later the front door opens and Lexa and Niylah walk in.

“Finally!” Raven sighs from her place on the couch, “Can one of you start cooking before I starve?”

“Well if it’s only Raven starving” Niylah started with a smirk as Raven fakes offense. “I thought it was Octavia’s turn to cook?”

“I had to go grocery shopping so-“ Octavia starts as she flashes her infamous puppy-dog eyes “I think it’s only fair that _someone else_ cook.”

“I thought I asked Luna to go.”

“I did,” Luna chuckled, “but Octavia did come with me.”

“See! I worked so one of you should cook.”

Luna rolls her eyes at Octavia and smiles when she feels Lexa’s arms wrap around her shoulders from behind and a kiss pressed against her temple. Her nose wrinkling immediately when the smell of dog radiated off Lexa’s white jacket.

“You smell like a shelter,” Luna commented as she pushed Lexa away with a grin. Lexa returns it.

“Today was vaccination day for one of the shelters we work with. I got to go with Nyko to administer shots for the dogs.” Lexa shrugged. Lexa had changed her degree from pre-law to go through the veterinary program offered at Polis University. Coming from a Jewish family her parents had put pressure on Lexa to go into law or finance, neither was really what Lexa was passionate about. She had always had a passion for animals that rivaled Luna’s own passion for the water. 

As a senior, Lexa was allowed to intern at one of the approved Animal Hospitals and had chosen to intern at Trikru Animal Hospital, run by an old friend of Lexa’s uncle, Nyko Trikru. By the end of the year Lexa was set to be a vet tech at Trikru while she worked towards her Doctor of Veterinary Medicine and eventually became a licensed vet herself. “I’ll go change and then start dinner.”

Octavia grinned and skipped off to the living area. 

“What’s for dinner?” Raven called over at the mention of food. “I feel like I was interrupted before I could really enjoy my last meal.”

Octavia makes a gagging noise and Luna watches Niylah and Lexa share a disgusted look.

“I bleached the table don’t worry about it.” Luna sighed.

“WE HAVE A ROOMMATE AGREEMENT FOR A REASON!” Lexa yelled over to the smirking Latina on the couch.

“Start banging your own girlfriend once and a while and see how you feel David!” Raven takes another elbow to the ribs from Clarke. “And you didn’t answer me!”

“Pizza,” Lexa sighed, “I’m making pizza.”

“Probably a good idea, the dough is going to go bad soon.” Niylah agreed. “I’ll prep while you change.”

Clarke wondered in to the kitchen and offered to help as well as Lexa headed upstairs to change. Niylah washed the vegetables and took out the dough while Clarke retrieved the baking sheets and pre-heated the oven.

“How allergic to meat is Lexa again?” Niylah asks from her spot by the fridge.

“She can’t eat or touch it.” Luna responds, having the most experience with Lexa’s uncommon allergy. “It’s OK if she’s in the same room as it.”

Niylah nods at her. Everyone in the house knew of Lexa’s allergy and tried to be as careful as possible while Lexa did her best to avoid it herself, not wanting to inconvenience her housemates with her allergy. Not that she was the only one, Clarke had a peanut allergy and was pretty much in the same boat as Lexa. The irony was that Lexa was a huge peanut butter eater, since it was one of the few sources of protein she could have as a kid, and Clarke was probably the biggest carnivore out of everyone at the house. The two were the most cautious of each other’s allergy. And of course EpiPens were in supply just in case.

* * *

Lexa cursed herself the second she twisted to take her scubs off and into more comfortable clothing that didn’t hold the stench of dog. Her coveralls held the most smell. She frowned immediately when she saw the dark red stain on the right side of her scrub shirt. One of the dogs had startled while Nyko was administering the shots. Said dog was a very large and skittish great dane that had taken two interns to hold while Nyko administered shots. The intern who was holding the dog’s head startled when the dog did and let go. Lexa was caught in the crossfire and took teeth to the torso. 

It wasn’t the dog’s fault, but Lexa was a little mad at herself for letting her guard down and not moving quicker to avoid the dog’s teeth. Lincoln had apologized profusely afterword. He was a nice enough guy. Despite his large size he was probably the most docile with the animals and had explained that he didn’t want to hurt the animal if it struggled against him. Lexa understood that. 

She sighed as she slipped on jeans before sneaking into the hall bathroom to grab the first aid kit before returning to her room. The bite wasn’t too deep, just shallow enough to avoid needing stitches, but it had to be cleaned and kept that way to prevent infections. 

Lexa rummages through the kit to trying to find the antibiotic that she knew was there. She hears the door to the room creek open and looks up to see Luna entering the room, pausing momentarily at the sight of Lexa, in nothing but her jeans and bra, rummaging through the kit.

“What happened?” Luna asks taking in the sight of the angry red wound on Lexa’s torso.

“I got bit.” Lexa says as casually as possible, noticing the concerned look in Luna’s dark brown eyes. “It’s not a big deal, it’s not that deep.”

“Here,” Luna starts taking the kit from Lexa, “Let me help.”

Lexa knew better then to argue as she handed over the kit to Luna. She watched Luna pull disinfectant and the antibiotic out of the kit as well as the cotton balls and a sterile bandage with the medical tape. Luna applies the disinfectant to the cotton before taking a knee by Lexa’s side so she’s eye level with the wound, noticing the bruising forming around the bite.

“What kind of dog did this?” Luna asked wincing at the appearance of the bite.

“Great dane,” Luna stated, “It wasn’t so much of a bite as it was her slamming her head in my ribs.”

“This will sting,” Luna warns before dabbing the wound with the cotton, Lexa flinching at the initial touch but steadying herself quickly. “You should have said something.”

“It really isn’t a big deal.” Lexa winced again when Luna pressed a little too hard against part of the bite. 

“You’re so stubborn,” Luna grumbled as she switched out her disinfectant covered cotton ball for a clean one to dab the wound dry. “This could get infected you know.”

Lexa hummed as she felt the cold antibiotic touch her skin.

“The dog was up to date on her rabies and everything.” Lexa murmured, “I was more concerned about that at the time. Then I was a little worried about her, the dane, she was really scared and I felt bad because she’s a big dog and everyone always makes a big deal when a big dog acts out. But she wasn’t being aggressive, she just got scared and reacted like anyone would when some strange people hold them down and start sticking them with needles.”

Luna looked up to see Lexa’s troubled look, “She was a new rescue, so that has to be scary.”

“I’m sure it is,” Luna said sympathetically. Lexa had such a soft spot for these animals. Probably because Lexa herself was adopted by her uncle when her parents ran off to travel and left Lexa along with her sister and little brother behind. “Do I have to be worried about you bringing one of them home?”

Lexa chuckled, “Maybe,”

Luna gave her a half smile before going back to the wound.

“You have to keep it clean and covered.” Luna ordered as she reached for the bandage and taped it in place over the wound. “Being more careful also tends to be good for your health.”

“Thank you,” Lexa offered as Luna stood, wrapping her arms loosely around Lexa’s shoulders.

“Just promise you’ll be more careful.” Luna’s eyes meet Lexa’s, “And that you’ll tell me if you get hurt.”

“Ok,” Lexa offered the other girl a smile, trying to quell the worry still in her eyes. “Come on, I have to make dinner.”

A smirk tugs at Luna’s lips as she makes a point to lower to gaze before meeting Lexa’s eyes again.

“I don’t know, I think I like you better this way.” Luna taunts as she pulls Lexa closer.

“If I didn’t have to cook for four other people downstairs, I would happily cook for you like this.” Lexa smirked as Luna laughed, a bright smile across her face.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Luna whispered back, closing the gap to capture Lexa’s lips. Hands trail down the bare expense of Lexa’s back and shoulders. The feel of Lexa’s bare skin against her fingertips sends small shocks of excitement through Luna’s body. They hadn’t had the opportunity to be really physical in their relationship yet. The closest they got to it was the drunken lap dance during Octavia’s party last month. A possessive growl vibrates against Luna’s lips as she barely registers her back hitting the now closed door to their room. The feeling of Lexa’s colder hands slipping under her shirt cause Luna to gasp against the taller girl’s lips.

“Cold,” Luna murmured when Lexa pulls back, probably to ensure she didn’t cross a line. Luna nips as Lexa’s lips as she pulls her back against her, missing the pressure of Lexa’s body against hers. Their heated kissing lasts a few seconds longer before the crash of metal causing them both to jump apart followed by yelling from Raven.

“I’m hungry! You two can have sex later! Don’t make me get the roommate agreement!” 

Luna rolled her eyes as Lexa pulled away with a soft kiss against her lips before going to fetch a clean shirt to wear.

* * *

“Could you be any more annoying,” Octavia grumbled when Raven returns, handing the two pans back to Niylah before walking to her place at the peninsula. Niylah puts the pans back at the stove where they had been heating up for the meat elements of the pizza.

“I guess I could.” Raven pondered for a moment, “But then I wouldn’t be as lovable.”

“Behave,” Clarke warns with a grin, “I think you’ve picked on Luna and Lexa enough today. Not really smart since Lexa’s cooking for you tonight.”

“Maybe not.” Raven agreed, “You’re so smart.”

“Don’t start,” Clarke grinned, “I can’t help you if Lexa decides to spike your pizza.”

“The only thing she can really do to it is spit in it or replace my bacon with that vegetarian soy bacon that I swear she only keeps around to mess with me.”

“I like it,” Lexa says sheepishly as she enters the kitchen.

“Keep your vegetarian hell bacon.” Raven scoffed, Lexa washed her hands and set out to finish making dinner, Niylah offering to help prepare the meat for Clarke and Raven’s pizza while Clarke set the table.

Dinner was done quickly after that. Hawaiian pizza for Clarke and Raven, sausage and peppers with onions for Octavia and Niylah, and vegetarian for Lexa and by extension Luna. Lexa had assured her multiple times that she didn’t have to eat vegetarian if she didn’t want too, but Luna responded the same way every time.

“I want to kiss my girlfriend later,” Luna would smirk and brush off anything else Lexa said to assure her she could eat what she wanted without worrying. 

* * *

Raven wakes up the next day with a killer headache and completely unable to breath through her nose. Clarke is already up, she notices from the lack of warm body on the other side of the bed. With a groan she rolls over to her side and buried her face against the pillow, trying to will the world to stop spinning.

“Ray,” The door creaks open and the mattress dipped as Clarke sits on the side of the bed, “Ray, you have class soon.” 

Raven grunts a reply and turns over to see the concerned look on the blonde’s face as a cool hand brushes her forehead.

“You have a fever.” Clarke comments, “How do you feel?”

“Like I got hit by a bus and it backed up over me a second time.” Raven winces at the sound of her own voice, her throat sore.

“You have a cold.” Clarke commented as she stood up, Raven lets out a whine at the absence of the cool hand on her forehead. “I’m going make some soup, be right back.”

“Ok.”

Clarke exits the room, shooting a quick text to her housemates that Raven was sick. Usually if one person was sick, it went around the house causing everyone to get sick. It was easier for everyone to just avoid going back to the house until later to try and prevent getting sick. Clarke walked into the kitchen and retrieved a gatorade and cool compress to give to Raven while the soup cooked. 

“Drink this,” Clarke instructs, “And this will help with the fever.” 

Clarke rests the cool compress on Raven’s burning head, a relieved sigh escaping Raven’s lips.

“Try to rest, I’ll make that soup.”

“I love you,” Raven murmured as she dozed off. Clarke smiled back at the mechanic.

“Love you too.”

* * *

“Raven’s sick,” Niylah comments as her and Octavia sit to have lunch. “Guess that means we’re not allowed home ‘till later.”

“Yup,” Octavia agrees, “You weren’t here last year, but when one person gets sick it goes around the entire house, so now we just quarantine the house for a bit so we all don’t get sick.”

“Smart.” Niylah smiled, she had moved in just this year after the rent had gone up for the other five students. Her and Clarke had several classes together and she had gotten along with the rest of the girls at the house, so she moved in over the summer before classes had started.

“Yeah, but now Raven can’t help me with my physics homework.” Octavia groaned, “I hate Gen. eds.”

“I could help you,” Niylah offered, “I took physics last semester.”

Most of the housemates took physics as their required science because of Raven being prodigy mechanic. Raven usually helped everyone with physics, with the exception of Lexa and Clarke who took biology for their majors. 

“Really?” Octavia beamed, Niylah nodded.

“I don’t think I could teach you with the same…charm as Raven,” Niylah chuckles as Octavia snorts, “But I do know of a great Asian place off campus for dinner afterward.”

“It’s a date.” Octavia grinned as she hooked her arm around Niylah’s. Niylah was sure it wasn’t a date-date, but there was no way she could pass up the opportunity to get to know Octavia better outside the house.

* * *

Luna walked over to the animal hospital Lexa interned at after her last class to meet up with Lexa for dinner. The two decided to take advantage of their inability to go home for a while and get an early dinner and movie. The hospital Lexa worked at was a twenty minute walk from campus on a good day. Luna walks through the font door and into the reasonably sized waiting room. The office was newly renovated so everything had a fresh white look to it.

“Can I help you?” A friendly voice asked from the receptionist desk. The girl at the desk looked to be in her early thirties with pale skin and dark brown hair braided out of her face. 

“No, thank you, I’m waiting on Lexa.”

The girl looks up at the sound of Luna’s voice and immediately breaks out into a smile.

“ _You’re_ the girlfriend.” The woman smiles, “Lexa talks about you sometimes.”

“Does she?” Luna asks with a raised brow.

“All good things I promise. She usually doesn’t talk about stuff outside work, but she has your photo by her computer and I was feeling pretty nosy. I’m Danae.”

“Luna,”

“It’s nice to finally meet you. Lexa should be done soon, I can go let her know you’re here.” Danae offered as she stood from her desk and walked through one of the doors towards the back. A few moments later Danae reappears with a smile.

“She’s be out soon.” Danae takes her place back at the desk as a woman enters the waiting room and strides right up the the counter.

“I’m here to pick up Princeton.”

“Of course, I’ll let them know you’re here.”Danae gets up again, opening one of the exam doors. The exam rooms were set up so that each room had a door to the back were the techs and vet would work. “Princeton’s owner is here for pickup!”

“Got it.” Luna hears Lexa’s voice faintly from her seat and immediately notices the blonde who came for her dog tug and adjust her clothes. Luna shrugs it off until Lexa comes out with a corgi on a leash. 

“It’s so nice to see you again doctor.” That tone makes Luna’s eyes narrow at the girl that was very clearly starting to flirt with Lexa. “I hope Prince wasn’t too much trouble.”

“He was perfectly behaved. And I’m not a doctor yet.” Lexa informs with a polite smile. Luna has to remind herself that Lexa’s at work and has to act polite, but it doesn’t stop her from trying to glare a hole into the blonde’s head.

“Really? I’m surprised, you’re just so good with him.” 

Luna snorted. Lexa passed a clipboard to Danae.

“I was hoping to plan his next teeth cleaning while I was here.” The girl starts taking a very unnecessary step towards Lexa, 

“Dental exams and cleanings are usually an annual thing. You’re under no obligation to bring Princeton for another cleaning before then.” Lexa points out.

“I understand, but I am very serious about oral hygiene.” 

That’s it,

Luna’s standing before she knows it and sees Danae look up at her curiously. She makes her way calmly over to her girlfriend and the blonde bimbo who keeps inching closer to _her_ girlfriend. Lexa looks up at Luna’s approaching footsteps and lights up immediately.

“Luna,” Lexa smiles, “You weren’t waiting long I hope.”

Luna returns the smile, already aware of the blonde’s eyes on her. She steps past the blonde who had started to back away from Lexa.

“Don’t worry babe,” Lexa seemed to tilt her head slightly when the nickname left Luna’s mouth. “Whenever you’re done here we can go.”

Luna brushes her hand over Lexa’s arm and leans forward to press a quick kiss to her lips, practically feeling the angry glare of the blonde and hearing Danae try to stifle her laughter. 

“I can finish the transaction here if you want to change,” Danae offers with a smile wide on her face. “Can’t have a nice night out with your girlfriend in scrubs.”

Lexa nods and goes to change.

“Be right back.” Luna nods as Lexa goes back through the door she came from and towards the back.

“When were you thinking of scheduling that cleaning for Princeton?” Luna almost broke out laughing at the glare the blonde sent as she grumbled something and paid for the cleaning before she left. When she was out of earshot Danae laughed.

“You need to come around more often. She’s been flirting with all the interns.” Danae grinned.

“She was getting too close.”

“I get it.” Danae nodded, “The interns have to be professional, but in all honesty I don’t think it even registered to Lexa that she was flirting.”

“She wasn’t very good at it.”

“And she wasn’t you,” Danae pointed out, “If that way she lit up at seeing you was any indication, that girl only has eyes for you.”

Luna smiled as the door opened again and Lexa walked out in changed out of her scrubs and into more casual date night attire.

“Ready to go?” Lexa smiled as Luna nodded.

“Have a good night,” Danae called as the two left. Lexa says her goodbye and the two walk towards Lexa’s Subaru parked in the employee lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm more then willing to have someone write this with me. I'm really struggling with the Princess Mechanic scenes so if someone would like to partner up with me and write with me I'm all for it.
> 
> I secretly love writing Lunexa, it's a nice change from Clexa (I still love writing them but this is a nice change of pace)
> 
> Anyway I think so far I've only revealed Lexa, Octavia and Raven's majors so if you want to try to guess Clarke's, Luna's, and Niylah's go ahead! (Points if you're right!)
> 
> Feedback always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys that was the closest thing to smut I've ever written so feedback would be great. ALSO yup I know, a fanfic were Lexa's last name isn't "Woods" well I changed it in honor of Ziva David from NCIS, also Lexa's Israeli in this fanfic.
> 
> Luna was a bit of a challenge so feedback on her is also very appreciated.


End file.
